


Look So Frantic for the Fix (No Syringe Can Ever Give)

by ackleykidd



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackleykidd/pseuds/ackleykidd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shouldn't be this frantic, but they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look So Frantic for the Fix (No Syringe Can Ever Give)

**Author's Note:**

> Some fairly tame D/s themes. Title from "Valmont" by Empires.

They shouldn't be this frantic, Sidney thinks. Sure, they just won the last game of an absolutely brutal road trip, and sure, it was positively electric when Geno got the should-have-been-impossible game-winning goal off of Sidney's assist in the dwindling seconds of the third, but still. They have to be careful, and shoving Geno up against the elevator wall in their fancy Philly hotel is definitely not him being careful. But they won, and Geno's been shooting him these ridiculously molten looks since they skated off of the ice, and _fuck_ being careful. Hell, if Geno moans into his mouth like that one more time, Sid is going to-

Unfortunately (or mercifully, Sid can't really tell) the elevator dings and Geno pushes him away. They have to act normal, at least until they're safely ensconced in their hotel room. Then it's back to business.

Evgeni may be taller and heavier but Sid is in a mood, so it's Geno that's being crowded up against the door, Geno that's thrusting up and searching for contact, Geno that's under Sidney's control. It's a heady feeling, to say the least. Sid gives Geno one last sharp bite on the lip before pulling away. Geno follows Sid's lips blindly and emits an almost pitiful whine at the loss of contact. Then Sidney almost loses his resolve, but no.

"Bed." It's a command.

Evgeni's eyes snap open and Sid is glad to see him looking utterly dazed. It's true that Sid can barely think through his own lustful haze, but seeing Evgeni like this still makes his chest swell with pride and his dick go impossibly harder.

"Bed," he insists again, and this time Evgeni obliges, stumbling over to one of the hotel beds. Sid follows (but not before taking a moment to appreciate the sight of Geno spread languidly (wantonly, his mind helpfully supplies) on the bed. He possibly has to give his dick a squeeze or two to keep the edge off. Whatever.

When Sidney finally clambers onto the bed, Geno attempts to kiss him again, but Sid has other plans; he give's Geno's head a little push downward and waits expectantly. To his credit, Geno catches on right away, shimmying his way down Sidney's body. He unbuckles the belt and waits patiently for Sid to lift his hips so he can get his pants and boxers off. Sid's dick looks almost obscene, the angry red nakedness of it contrasting wildly with Geno's fully-clothed form. It is, Sidney decides while yanking his own shirt off, the hottest thing he's ever seen.

Here Geno hesitates, open mouth puffing hot air against Sidney's sensitized dick without actually doing anything. Totally not acceptable.

"Come on." Another command.

And just like that Geno lowers his head and starts sucking lightly while gently pumping his hand. It's good, but Sid is definitely not in the mood for gentle. He (tentatively, because they haven't actually explored his before and he's not sure how Geno will take it) knots his fingers in Geno's just-long-enough hair and pushes his head down a little further. The response is instantaneous: Geno groans like he's dying, scrambling to get more cock in his mouth. After a few shallow thrusts (he doesn't want to hurt Geno) Sidney realizes that, wow, Evgeni is really into this, if his constant moaning is anything to go by.

Well. Sid can work with this.

He tightens his fingers in Geno's hair and lets his thrusts get a little deeper, a little rougher. Geno just... he just takes it, sucking Sidney's dick like he's starving. And maybe Sid was wrong. Maybe _this_ is the hottest thing he's ever seen.

At some point Evgeni overexerts himself and chokes, which probably shouldn't turn Sid on but does; his dick is as hard as steel and he almost can't stop himself from coming when Geno gags around him. What's worse (on Sidney's stamina; in any other realm it's totally fine) is the fact that Evgeni doesn't even stop, just keeps slurping desperately on Sid's like a. Like a a total slut, which. Is a hot thought, but Sid feels kinda bad for thinking it, so he tries to shut his mind off and just enjoy. Turns out that isn't exactly difficult, not when he keeps getting lost in the hot, slick slide of Geno's mouth.

Sidney is so far gone, in fact, that at first he doesn't even register the repetitive rocking of the bed. When he does realize he assumes it's due to the force of his thrusts, which by this point are getting pretty strong. Eventually, though, he can't help himself; his eyes (which have been screwed close tightly in an attempt to retain some control and make himself last) fly open and he glances down. The rhythmic movement of the bed is not, as he first thought, caused by him. Geno is thrusting frantically against the bed, trying desperately to get friction through his clothes.

"Jesus, Geno." Despite the fact that, yeah, this is without a doubt the hottest thing Sid has ever seen, he just manages to stave off his orgasm.

"You really are a whore for it, aren't you?" Sid is really too far gone at this point to worry about the slip.

Evgeni just makes this desperate keening sound around Sid's dick and that's it. He's thrusting up hard and coming straight down Geno's throat. Geno swallows it all down , and if Sid could get it up again he would, just from that.

Once the stars go away (the lazy, boneless feeling remains,) Sidney pulls Geno up to him, ready to administer a lazy hand job. Much to his surprise, though, Geno pushes his hand away and stands up. Panic begins to creep in; maybe Sid took it too far. God knows he shouldn't have dared utter words like "slut" and "whore" but he was just so caught-

"Relax Sid, is fine. Already came." He shimmies out of his (completely soaked) boxers.

Sid's dick jumps half-heartedly even as his mind whirls faster. "You... came? Just from sucking my dick?"

Geno shrugs. "Is nice dick, Sid." He sounds entirely unconcerned by the preceding events, and Sid's worries begin to fade.

Well then. If Geno is okay then Sid it totally okay with the way the night turned out. He knows they'll have to talk about this later (the slight twinge of guilt for saying what he said is still vaguely present,) and figure out where they're going to go with this, but for now Sidney is content to snuggle up next to Geno on the clean bed and go to sleep.

They have all the time in the world to figure this out.


End file.
